wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Abe
Abe is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #2 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level, with Nelly being the only CPU better than him. His Total Skill Level is 3786. Wii Sports Resort Abe is one of the best Miis, being a Pro in all sports. In Swordplay, he's the last player at 1100 and his level is 1196-1200. He's one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 10 of Swordplay Showdown, along with Eva and the Boss Gabriele. In Basketball, his team is the sixth-best and consists of Ashley and Haru. His level is 1421-1425. In Table Tennis, his skill is 1076-1080. He's also a Pro at Cycling, coming 34th out of 98. Armors Abe Uses in Swordplay Showdown Wii Party In Wii Party, Abe is a Standard Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is エブ (Ebu). * His Korean name is 데이브 ''(''Deibeu / "Dave"). * Along with Eva, Abe '''is the first CPU Mii to appear using the Black Armor in Swordplay Showdown and not to be a Boss. They are also the first and last Non-Boss Black Armored Miis on the normal stages. Coincidentally, they're both Pros in most sports (excluding Table Tennis) and they both have 3 letters in their names. They also both have the same skin color, and they both have A and E in their names. * '''Abe '''is over level 950 in all the sports along with Nelly, Patrick, andPatrickSota. * '''Abe appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 3, 4, 7, 8, 9, 10, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * He is the first Male CPU to come up alphabetically out of the original Wii Miis. * With an average skill level of 1237, Abe '''is one of the best CPU Miis, along with Nelly and Tommy. * He and Abby are the only two Miis to be Pro at every sport in Wii Sports Resort, including Cycling. **Coincidentally, they both have dark blonde hair, have blue eyes, both of their names start with AB and they're the first Miis to be listed in alphabetical order. * Despite having the second-highest average level, Abe is ranked only #41 for Total Skill Level. ** This is due to being a CPU in only Wii Sports Resort, and not the original Wii Sports. * His low rank (Standard) in Wii Party was likely chosen to compensate for his excellent performance in Wii Sports Resort, a case similar to Nelly and Tommy, who form with him the top 3 in CPU Mii Rankings. * He and Chris are the only Miis to have their mouths be completely covered in Swordplay. This is because of how low their mouths are positioned on their faces, they get covered by their armor. * In both Table Tennis and Basketball, '''Abe is right-handed. * He and Chris have the same skin color, hair color, favorite color and mouth They're also both Standard Miis in Wii Party. ** This does not confirm a relationship, however, since none of the CPU Miis from Wii Sports or Wii Sports Resort have a confirmed relationship. * His name is of Hebrew origin, meaning "father of multitudes". * Abe is the best male CPU. * He and Gabriele are the only Wii Sports Resort Miis with that hairstyle. They also have the same eye color, same nose, and they're both pros at Basketball and Cycling. * Despite having a lower average skill level, he can arguably be considered better than Nelly, as Nelly is terrible at Cycling and Wii Party, while Abe is good, and mediocre respectively. However, since Cycling doesn't have specific skill levels involved that can be added to their average skill level and Nelly has higher skill levels than Abe''' in some of the other sports, Nelly is confirmed to be better than '''Abe. * He wears the same Purple Armor in both Castle stages. * His name''' can also be short for ''Abraham''. * He, Chris, Shouta, and Tomoko are the only Standard Miis in Wii Party whose favorite color is brown. Gallery AbeDACotQR.JPG|Abe's QR Code. Badge-11-0.png|Abe's badge. Badge-69-7.png|Abe's badge. Abe.jpg|A happy Abe. 031.jpg|'''Abe on the left. Image-0.jpg|Abe with Nelly, Tails, and Daisy in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, not a bad time either! DSC01418.JPG|Abe as a rival in Swordplay Showdown (Stage 10). 20180210_074653.jpg|Abe and his teammates Haru and Ashley in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (70).png|Abe about to play a Table Tennis match. I’m Abe.jpg|A happy Abe. DSC01939.JPG|Abe in Swordplay Speed Slice. DSC02033.JPG|Abe in Swordplay Duel. 1531867109145501680660.jpg|Another photo of Abe in Swordplay Duel. 1531869838031226572723.jpg|Another photo of Abe as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.13.25_PM.png|Abe wearing purple armor in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0484.JPG|Abe playing Basketball at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (39).png|Abe (right) in Cycling. IMG 1116.JPG Abe particpating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Asami, and Abe participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Abe, Megan, and Tomoko participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with Saburo as the referee in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Abe, Helen, and Elisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Flag Fracas with Hayley as the referee in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Sota, Abe, and Vincenzo participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Sota, Abe, and Vincenzo participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Steph, and Abe participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (23).png Hiroshi, Abe, Eduardo, Fritz, and Siobhan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Steph, Abe, Luca, James, Marisa, and Mike featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 2018-12-19 (17).png Abe as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Abe wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1586.jpg IMG 1673.jpg Abe, Greg and Emliy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(43).jpg 2- Standard.jpg Abe, Anna and Barbara partcipating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ren, Abe, Helen and Ai participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Matt, Luca, Abe and Chris participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Abe,_Cole_and_Ai_partcipating_in_Moon_Landing_in_Wii_Party.png Bingo Card 3.png Pierre,_Siobhan,_Abe_and_Sota_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Misaki, Abe, Nick and Ai participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Rin, Ashley, Abe and Hiroshi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Chika, Nick, Siobhan and Abe participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Abe, Oscar, Giovanna and Elisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Takumi,_Abe,_Ai_and_Tomoko_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Anna, Abe and Barbara participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Barbara, Abe and Tomoko participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Abe, Helen and Hiroshi participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Marisa, Abe, Steve and Siobhan participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Abby, Ashley, Abe and Chris participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Misaki, Ai, Chris and Abe participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png MarioKart7AbeImage.png Julie, Maria, Vincenzo and Abe participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Abe, Sandra, Rainer and Hayley participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miyu, Abe, Yoshi and Ian participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png MiitopiaMiyuandAbeImage.jpg Abe in rhythm boxing.png Abe in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(226).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 24 23 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 3 56 20 PM.png Photos 7 28 2019 7 52 36 AM.png Misaki and Abe in Tomodachi Life.jpeg Miis reacting to the Banana Split outbreak.jpg Oscar and friends playing their 3DS.jpg Cpu.png|Abe is in row 3, column 2. 20191124 073423.jpg Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Abe, Yoshi and Barbara participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Barrel Daredevil.jpg|Abe in Barrel Daredevil Rope Sling.png|Abe, Megan, and Tomoko in Rope Sling Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Pro Always Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Brown Males Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Basketball Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Wii Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis that wore Black Armor only once Category:Miis with sunburned skin color Category:Miis with dark blonde hair Category:Miis with stubbles